


War 2

by RavensCAT



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Khalid Rahmani, Jealous kabir, Khalid never died, M/M, Possessive Kabir, sequel to War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Khalid wakes up from a coma two years later. Now all he wants is to get back in shape and find Kabir again.
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid, Kabir/Khalid Rahmani, khalid/kabir
Comments: 42
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :D

**Present time:**

Khalid blinks against the harsh lights in the hospital room. He tries to raise a hand to block out the light, groaning in discomfort as his muscles protest at the movement. His heart rate monitor picks up in speed as he tries to move, realizing he can’t. 

What happened? Where is he? The last thing he remembers is…

**Two years ago:**

_ “Welcome to the team, Captain Khalid.”  _

_ * _

_ “Jai Jai Shivshankar, aaj mood hai bhayankar. Rang udne do. Hey! Hey!” _

_ * _

_ “Sir, I need to tell you something,” Khalid says before they head out to take down Ilyasi. _

_ Kabir gives him a nod, knowing exactly what Khalid wants to say. “Later. Right now, we need to focus.”  _

_ “But sir-” _

_ “Later.” _

_ * _

_ Kabir’s worried gaze looking down at him as he takes a bullet for the man.  _

_ * _

_ Running after Saurabh.  _

_ * _

_ Being shot in the back. _

_ * _

_ Waking up on a steel table while something scanned his face. His whole body feeling numb.  _

_ “He’s alive?!” _

_ “Yes, he was alive when you brought him to me. I removed the bullets and patched him up. We need to keep him alive in case Saurabh ever needs his face adjusted. I’ll keep him in a medically induced coma.” _

**Present Day:**

Khalid gasps for air as he remembers. Kabir? Where is he? Is he okay? Did Ilyasi kill him? Khalid needs to get out of this hospital but he can’t move. He struggles until a nurse comes running in, hearing him. 

“Sir, sir, please, stay calm. A doctor needs to check you over.”

“Wh… what… happened?” His voice no longer sounds like his voice, rough and broken from disuse. 

“You were found in an abandoned hospital. We don’t know how, but they somehow managed to keep you in a medically induced coma for two years. We have no idea who you are or what your story is.”

Khalid’s eyes widen. Two years? Two years have passed since the day he was shot? Why didn’t Kabir find him? Was he even alive? Or did he find him? Who brought him here?

“Wh… who...:”

“Who found you?” The nurse asks.

Khalid nods. 

“Some kids were playing around in a place they thought was abandoned, but it wasn’t. You were hooked up to a bunch of machines in a room with a single bed. They ended up calling the police. They brought you here.” 

Khalid’s eyes well up with tears. Two years of his life have gone by, just like that.

“They brought you here and we did everything we could do to reverse the medically induced coma but you wouldn’t come out. The doctors had given up hope but decided to give it a shot and kept you alive. You’re very lucky, you know? They were going to pull the plug this week. It’s been a month since they brought you here.”

Two years! He’s been in a coma for two fucking years. Now he can barely talk and he can barely lift his arms. Why was this his life? What has he done wrong in his past that he keeps getting these punishments.

**One Year Later:**

Every single day, since the day he woke up from his coma, he was committed to getting back to where he was. He was put into physical therapy and everyone at the hospital declared him a miracle case. Khalid is determined. He wants to be able to go back to Kabir and stand in front of him. He wants to prove to him that he can overcome this like he overcame the fact his father was a traitor. 

The nurse who was there when he woke up, Aisha as Khalid had soon come to realize, stayed by his side the entire time. She encouraged him. She helped him. She reminded him of Kabir when Khalid wanted to give up. 

Now here he is. Back to where he was, if not stronger than before. Maybe not physically but mentally. Physically, he’s still recovering, it’s amazing he’s even made it this far. His abs are back and that in itself is a blessing. 

“Lookin good!” Aisha says as she walks into his room.

Khalid pulls down his shirt and turns around to look at her. 

Once he could start walking with a walker he was released from the hospital, except he had nowhere to go so Aisha, who was living alone in a two bedroom apartment, offered to let him stay. He gratefully accepted the invitation. He was not ready to face the people he considers family yet. He needed to be able to at least walk without a cane first. 

And now he’s at that point, working up the courage to try and find Kabir so he can stand in front of him and show him that he is capable of anything. He’s not sure what he’s expecting but he hopes it’ll be something good. 

Aisha knows his story. When there was nothing to do at the hospital and he was feeling helpless and lost she reached out to him and he couldn’t help but tell her everything.

*

**One Month Later:**

Khalid does as much research as he can. He searches up Khalid Rahmani. He’s not surprised people think he’s dead but he is shocked to see his mother receiving an award in his honour. 

He searches up Rizwan Ilyasi next. There are news articles saying he’s been eliminated and that he had tried to evade RAW using plastic surgery but nothing more. He knows he’s not going to find anything else. The military and special forces keep their files highly classified. 

Now the only question is how is he going to find Kabir. He can’t call anyone, no one is going to believe he is alive and even if he could call he doesn’t have any contact information for anyone. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

After weeks of research he finally gets a lead. Farid Hiqqani. He had heard that name from Kabir before and he was spotted in Muscat, Oman by a news source. It was worth a shot. 

He forged a fake passport for himself and got a plane ticket to Muscat. He’s surprised no one looked at him suspiciously. He knows finding Kabir is going to be difficult so instead he does what he does best, hunt down Farrid Hiqqani. Once he finds Hiqqani he knows it’ll be easier to find Kabir. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid finds Kabir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter cause I have no self-control :D

**Muscat, Oman**

Khalid has his face wrapped, turban on his head. He weaves his way through the crowd, eyes focused on a certain someone. He can’t believe he finally found Kabir. He watches him go into a small house. He knows it’s going to be hard to convince Kabir that he’s still alive. He makes up a plan and makes sure he doesn’t have any weapons on him. He might be dumb to do this but he’s tired of waiting. He just wants to be in front of Kabir again. 

He sneaks into Kabir’s temporary house through the window. Before he even makes it one step in he’s being pinned against the wall, chest first, his back pressed against Kabir’s chest. He feels a gun at the small of his back. Khalid raises his hands in a surrendering motion.

“Kaun ho tum? I’ve noticed you following me around for two days,” Kabir growls into his ear. 

Khalid feels a shiver run down his spine, he missed Kabir’s voice. He can’t help the soft, “Sir” that escapes his lips. 

Kabir stills behind him. Khalid holds his breath praying he didn’t just fuck up and earn another bullet into his back. He feels Kabir take a step back before a hand is grabbing him and roughly turning him around. 

“Show me your face.” 

Khalid slowly raises a hand to his face and untucks one side of the extra cloth hanging from his turban. It falls away to reveal Khalid’s face. 

Kabir’s gun is suddenly dangerously close to his face and Khalid’s hands are immediately up in the air again.

“How are you alive?” Kabir asks, “I killed you.”

Khalid frowns. “Sir?” He’s so confused. Why would Kabir have killed him?

“ _ Don’t _ call me that,” Kabir hisses. 

“But sir, main Khalid-”

“Naam mut le uska!” 

Khalid is very confused now. Why couldn’t he say his own name?

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s me! Khalid.” 

“Saurabh, tumne agar ek aur baar Khalid ka naam liya tou goli kaogay.”

“Saurabh? Sir, what the hell are you talking about?! Mein Saurabh nahi hoon…” Then it hits him. 

Saurabh was a mole and if Ilyasi can get plastic surgery then he can give his mole plastic surgery too. Is that what happened? Is that why he was placed in the coma? He remembers hearing the conversation before he passed out. 

_ “He’s alive?!” _

_ “Yes, he was alive when you brought him to me. I removed the bullets and patched him up. We need to keep him alive in case Saurabh ever needs his face adjusted. I’ll keep him in a medically induced coma.” _

“Sir, please believe me. It’s me. I was in a coma for two years! They shot me in the back.”

The look in Khalid’s eyes makes Kabir waiver. How does he make sure that this is really Khalid?

“Do you have any weapons on you?” Kabir asks.

Khalid shakes his head. “No. You can check.”

Kabir tucks his gun back into his waistband and places his hands on Khalid’s chest dragging them down to his waistband. He feels around for a gun and then turns his so that his chest is to the wall again. He runs a hand around the back of Khalid’s waistband and kicks his legs apart. 

“Put your hands on the wall.” 

Khalid obliges, he feels Kabir sink down to his knees behind him and he tries not to be affected. Kabir runs his hands down both his legs and checks his boots. As he stands his whole body brushes against Khalid. Khalid bites his lip before turning around and looking at Kabir through his lashes.

“Alright, now prove it.” 

“Prove what, sir?” 

“Prove to me that you are Khalid.”

Khalid pauses. How does he prove to Kabir that it’s really him? It would have to be something only the two of them know. His eyes widen when a memory hits him. He doesn’t know if Kabir remembers but it’s worth a shot. 

“Sir, I don’t know if you remember per holi wali raat ko…”

*

**Three Years Ago:**

_ “Khalid, come with me,” Kabir says, motioning for Khalid to join him.  _

_ Khalid looks at him and nods. “Yes, sir.” _

_ Khalid follows Kabir onto the roof of the place they are stationed at. Kabir sits down facing the way of the cliff. It’s nearly dark and a couple stars are shining in the night sky.  _

_ Khalid watches him. “Sir?” _

_ Kabir pats the empty spot beside him. Khalid carefully makes his way to Kabir and sits down beside him. Everything is so much more quiet up here. The music is muted and there is no one there except them.  _

_ “Is everything okay, sir?” Khalid asks looking at him.  _

_ “Everything is great,” he replies.  _

_ “Then why are we here?”  _

_ “To enjoy the view.”  _

_ Khalid looks at him before looking up and out. There’s no light pollution which allows the stars to shine even brighter. Even the moonlight is so bright.  _

_ “It’s so beautiful,” Khalid says, leaning back. _

_ “So beautiful,” Kabir breathes, looking at the way Khalid glows under the moonlight.  _

_ Khalid looks at him and notices Kabir’s staring at him. He blushes. _

_ “Sir, I’m talking about the sky.” _

_ “Aur main tumhari baat kar ra hoon.”  _

_ The flush on Khalid’s cheek darkens.  _

_ Kabir leans in making Khalid’s breath hitch.  _

_ “Sir…”  _

_ Kabir doesn’t let him finish, pressing his lips softly against Khalid’s. Khalid leans in briefly before pushing Kabir away with a hand to his chest. _

_ “Sir, aap nashe mein ho.”  _

_ “Tumhare nashe mein,” he says trying to lean back in. _

_ “Sir, please.” Khalid looks at him, hand still pressed firmly against his chest. As much as he wants this, he’s not going to take advantage of Kabir while he’s like this. _

_ Khalid looks at him with those puppy eyes. Kabir would gladly jump off this roof for Khalid if he looked at him like that and asked.  _

_ He sighs before nodding. “Sorry.”  _

_ “Sir, don’t apologize. I want this just not while you’re like this.” Khalid doesn’t even know if Kabir is going to remember this tomorrow.  _

_ Kabir nods and Khalid stands quickly, forgetting he’s on a slanted roof. He slips and Kabir grabs his hand and pulls him back right onto his lap so he doesn’t fall off the roof. _

_ “You okay?” Kabir asks.  _

_ Khalid clutches at Kabir’s shirt tightly looking down at the endless cliff before nodding. He then notices he’s on Kabir’s lap.  _

_ He feels himself flush down to his chest and he knows Kabir noticed because he’s now looking at Khalid’s chest.  _

_ Khalid clears his throat, shifting in Kabir’s lap who is gripping him tightly around the waist.  _

_ “Sir?” _

_ Kabir looks up at him.  _

_ “Uh, you can let me go now.” _

_ Kabir’s fingers twitch against his sides before letting him go. _

_ Khalid stands again, this time more carefully. Kabir follows and they make their way back down to the party.  _

_ * _

_ The next morning they get briefed about Ilyasi and once they’re on the runway Khalid lets the team go into the plane before he grabs Kabir’s wrist.  _

_ “Sir…” _

_ Kabir turns to look at him. “Kya hua, Khalid?”  _

_ “Sir, I need to tell you something.”  _

_ Kabir nods, knowing exactly what Khalid wants to say. “Later. Right now we need to focus on taking down Ilyasi.”  _

_ “But sir-” _

_ “Later.”  _

*

**Present:**

Kabir could never forget about that night. He thought they would have a chance to talk about it right after they got Ilyasi but clearly that never happened. 

“Khalid,” Kabir breathes. 

Khalid gives him a small smile. “It’s me, sir.” 

Kabir yanks him into a tight hug. Khalid wraps his arms around Kabir and buries his face into his neck. He melts into the embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what y'all think so far :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Khalid appears. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop :D
> 
> Warning for mature content.

**Present:**

Kabir could never forget about that night. He thought they would have a chance to talk about it right after they got Ilyasi but clearly that never happened. 

“Khalid,” Kabir breathes. 

Khalid gives him a small smile. “It’s me, sir.” 

Kabir yanks him into a tight hug. Khalid wraps his arms around Kabir and buries his face into his neck. He melts into the embrace. 

“I thought I lost you for good,” Kabir whispers into his ear. His grip tightens on Khalid. 

“I’m here, sir and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“How did you find me?” Kabir asks, pulling back. 

“You’re not an easy man to find, sir. It took some work.” 

“What about your ammi? Did you go to her?” 

Khalid’s face falls as he remembers his mom. 

“No sir, I wanted to find you first. I know no one would believe that I was alive until you did.” 

Kabir nods. That was a smart move. He knows Khalid’s mom would have most likely called the police. She knew what had happened with Ilyasi and Saurabh. He started to visit her after he broke the news about Khalid’s death to her and now anytime he got the chance he goes back to her. They have gotten quite close. 

“So what happened after the shootout with Ilyasi?” Khalid asks. 

Kabir lets out a small mournful chuckle. “A lot, Khalid. Bahut kuch hua.” 

“Will you tell me?” 

Kabir nods. “Baitho.”

They sit and Kabir starts from the beginning. He tells Khalid about Saurabh changing his face to look like Khalid. He tells him about Naina and Ruhi. He tells him about Ilyasi changing his face to Froz Contractor and how Naina went undercover to help him but lost her life because of him. 

Khalid puts a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze, silently supporting him.

He tells him about how he discovered the bishop, knight, rook, and pawn in Ilyasi’s game. He tells him how he took each one down one by one. He tells him how he discovered that Saurabh isn’t actually Khalid and how he teamed up with Aditi to take them down. 

Once he finishes, Khalid is shocked. 

“Sir, itna sab ho gya aur main aapki koi madat nahi kar saka.”

Kabir gives him a smile. “I’m just glad you’re alive, Khalid.” 

“You killed him?” 

Kabir looks at Khalid gauging his reaction. “I did.” 

“Good.” 

“Usne tumhara chehra chura liya, I couldn’t let him live after that, especially after I thought you were dead. 

Khalid gives him a smile. “Itni care karthe ho meri aap?” 

Kabir feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Of course karta hoon, Khalid.”

Khalid looks down at his hands. “Main bhi.” 

Kabir smiles nudging his shoulder with his own. 

“Have you eaten?” Kabir asks.

“Not since morning.” 

“How long have you been here?”

“Three days. Found you on the second day but I needed a plan to get you to trust me.” 

Kabir laughs. “I think you failed a bit on that.” 

“Hey, I didn’t get shot, so I would say I win.” 

“Okay, that’s fair, but no more almost dying on me okay?”

“Okay.” Khalid smiles.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you again. You’re not leaving my sight,” Kabir says.

“Isn’t that a little possessive?” Khalid asks teasingly. 

Kabir doesn’t even care, shrugging as he gets off the couch. 

“Come, let me make you something to eat.”

“Sir, aap baitho, mein karta hoon.”

Kabir shakes his head. “We’ll do it together.”

Khalid nods and they work together in sync to quickly make dinner. Kabir’s not surprised to see they still work just as well together as the day they had their first mission. Weaving their way around each other, Kabir looking over Khalid's shoulder to look at the stove, arms brushing as they stand side by side. Close but not getting in each others way.

*

After dinner Kabir gives Khalid a change of clothes and points him towards the bathroom so he could wash up. 

Khalid comes out twenty minutes later with damp hair and a black shirt and tactical pants. Clearly Khalid has a much rounder and perkier butt than Kabir because they fit so snug around his ass.

Khalid leans in the doorway of the main living area as Kabir checks him out.

“Did you ever sleep with him?” Khalid asks suddenly, face carefully blank.

Kabir looks up at Khalid’s face from his place on the couch, frowning. “What?”

“Did you ever sleep with him, sir?” Khalid asks again, stepping closer to Kabir. Khalid knows Kabir knows exactly who he’s talking about. 

“I…” Kabir pauses. He remembers the time he almost kissed Saurabh thinking he was Khalid right after he met Ruhi and Kabir told him the truth.

“ _ Did you _ ?” Khalid steps even closer until his legs are brushing against Kabir’s knees.

Kabir’s eyes narrow as he looks up at Khalid. “Are you jealous?” 

Khalid clenches his jaw. “No, sir.”

Kabir raises an eyebrow. 

“Sir, your deflecting is telling me that you did,” Khalid whispers, bitterly. 

Kabir can’t help the twitch of his mouth. 

Khalid realizes Kabir is playing him. Okay, two can play at that game. He drops a knee on one side of Kabir’s thigh before swinging the other leg over and straddling him. 

“Khalid…” Kabir’s tone has a warning. He pointedly keeps his hands on the couch as he looks into Khalid’s warm hazel eyes. He didn’t think Khalid would ever be so bold.

“So you didn’t?” Khalid asks, leaning in closer. His lips are inches away from Kabir’s.

“Nahi.” 

And then Khalid’s lips are on his and his hand is tangled in Kabir’s hair, gripping tightly and tugging so he can get a better angle. 

Kabir’s hands slide up Khalid’s thighs towards his round perky ass. He grabs a handful and squeezes. Khalid gasps into his mouth, rocking down onto Kabir’s lap. 

One of Kabir’s hands trails up Khalid’s back and into his hair. He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks him back and away from himself.

Khalid grips Kabir’s shirt in his hand tightly, trying to pull him back in. 

“ _ Sir _ .”

“Behave,  _ Captain _ .”

Khalid lets out a little whine as he stills himself. “Sorry, sir,” he whispers, hand still fisted in Kabir’s shirt. His eyes widen at the realization of what he’s just done. He quickly lets go of Kabir’s shirt and scrabbles to get off him, almost tripping over himself in his haste to stand. Kabir’s hands are the only thing that stop him from falling on his ass.

“Relax, Khalid.” Kabir tightens his grip on Khalid’s waist. 

Khalid forces himself to stop panicking and stills, still seated on Kabir’s lap.

“We can’t,” Kabir whispers. 

Khalid would have been disappointed had it not been for Kabir’s dick currently pressing against his ass, begging for attention. 

“Sir…” Khalid rocks his hips again.

“Khalid. We  _ can’t _ .” Kabir’s grip holds Khalid still. 

“ _ Kabir… _ ” Khalid tries again.

Kabir growls forcing himself not to jump Khalid. The only thing holding him back is the fact is his duty and how much Khalid looks up to him. He can’t ruin this boy, he just can’t. That night during holi was a mistake, he was weak and drunk. It should have never happened. He should have been more in control. 

“Khalid, I said no.” 

Khalid clenches his jaw, getting off Kabir’s lap. 

Kabir can see the light dim out in Khalid’s eyes and he hates it, but it’s better this way. 

“We should sleep. It’s late and I need to get up early for the mission,” Kabir says. 

Khalid nods but doesn’t say anything more. 

“Take my bed,” Kabir says, pointing to the room.

“It’s okay, sir, I can sleep on the couch.”

“Khalid, go sleep on the bed.”

Khalid doesn’t argue any further and heads towards Kabir’s temporary room. 

Kabir really thought Khalid was going to put up more of a fight. 

All through the night Kabir twists and turns thinking about the feeling of Khalid’s lips on his and how he wants so much more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dangggg. Will they ever get together?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for jealous Kabir ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIF I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY.

The next morning Khalid’s phone rings on the dining table. Kabir blinks himself awake as he looks over at the ringing phone. Not a lot of people know that Khalid is alive so who is calling him? He gets up and picks it up. The screen shows a picture of an attractive woman with her arms around Khalid’s neck as they beam at the camera. The name Aisha flashes across the screen. 

Who the hell is Aisha and why is she so close to Khalid in this picture? He knows he shouldn’t, but he answers the call. 

_ “Khalid? You said you would call me yesterday, babe. I was worried. Are you okay?” _

Kabir feels his blood boil. Who is this girl and why is she calling Khalid, babe?

_ “Khalid?” _

Just then Khalid walks into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He spots his phone in Kabir’s hand. 

“Who is it?” 

_ “Khalid!!”  _

Khalid’s eyes widen as he hears a voice ring out from the phone’s speaker. He rushes over and grabs the phone from Kabir. 

“Aisha?!”

_ “Oh there you are. I thought it got disconnected.” _

Khalid shakes off the intense look Kabir is giving him and moves away to talk to Aisha. 

_ “So you find your prince charming yet?” _ She asks.

Khalid sighs. “Yeah.”

_ “You don’t sound too happy about that.” _

“Guess it didn’t turn out like I expected,” he whispers looking over at Kabir who looks like he’s busy in the kitchen but Khalid knows he’s trying to listen in. 

He looks almost… angry. 

_ “Aw baby, I’m sorry.”  _

“Is it me?” Khalid asks quietly.

_ “What? No! Of course not, Khalid. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You just gotta show him what he’s missing.” _

“How exactly do I do that?”

_ “You know exactly how. Good luck, babe. Call me tomorrow.” _

“Thanks Aisha, I will.”

_ “Bye.” _

After they disconnect Khalid turns around only to jerk back in surprise seeing Kabir standing so close behind him. 

“Sir! Kya kar re ho aap?” Khalid asks, placing a hand on his heart, willing it to slow down. 

“Who is Aisha?” Kabir asks.

“What?” 

“Aisha kaun hai?” 

“She’s a friend, sir.” Is Kabir actually jealous right now? He seemed so disinterested in Khalid last night, so what changed? 

“Did you sleep with her?” Kabir asks, using Khalid’s words against him, stepping closer to him.

“What?” Khalid takes a step back.

“I asked, did you sleep with her?” Kabir’s voice rises.

When Khalid doesn’t answer Kabir raises his eyebrow. He grabs Khalid by the waist and yanks him closer. 

Khalid gasps as his body collides with Kabir’s.

“Kabir...”

“Answer the damn question, Captain!” Kabir yells.

“No, sir!” 

“Are you lying?” Kabir’s voice drops an octave and Khalid feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. 

“No.”

“Are you sure,  _ boy _ ?”

“Yes…” he whispers.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good,” Kabir’s lips brush against Khalid’s. 

Khalid pulls back before Kabir’s lips can connect with his. Kabir looks at him with a frown.

“Khalid?” Was that too much? Did Khalid not want this?

“Tell me one thing, sir,” Khalid says, pushing Kabir away from him with a hand on his chest. 

Kabir looks at him expectantly. 

“Are you jealous? Does the idea of me with someone else make your blood boil? Me fucking someone else?  _ Getting _ fucked by someone else? Do you hate the thought of it?” Khalid asks. Guess he’s really going for it. 

Kabir lets out a warning growl. 

Khalid smirks. “I thought so.” 

Kabir lunges for him, yanking his back to his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around his body. Mouth on Khalid’s neck. 

Khalid lets out a loud gasp when Kabir bites him, hard. “Fuck! Kabir!” 

“You’re mine!” Kabir growls against his neck. 

“Then prove it.  _ Ruin _ me for anyone else.” Khalid grinds his ass back against Kabir’s dick. 

Kabir groans, Khalid is going to kill him. Khalid makes him lose all his self-control. Before Kabir can make another move his phone rings. He pulls away from Khalid who whines in protest. 

“Major Kabir,” he answers. His eyes widen as he listens to the person on the other end. He rushes over to where his weapons are stored. He pulls out his gun. “I’ll be right there.”

“What happened, sir?” Khalid asks. 

“We got a hit on Hiqqani.” Kabir checks the magazine on his gun. He grabs a couple extra mags and puts everything on the table. He yanks off his shirt and Khalid tries not to stare. Even with all the scars and marks Kabir looks hot. 

Kabir goes to his room to quickly change his clothes. He comes back out and grabs his holster. He slips it on and Khalid watches him quietly. 

“Let me come with you, sir,” he says finally.

“I can’t, Khalid. Legally, you’re not even alive.”

“But sir…” 

“Khalid, I don’t have time to argue with you.”

Khalid lets out a sigh. “Okay, just please be careful.”

Kabir nods. He gets his gun and magazines holstered and wraps a cloth around his face, hiding it from view, leaving only his piercing green eyes visible. He moves to leave but Khalid grabs his wrist, tugging him back. Kabir looks at him expectantly. Khalid pulls down the cloth covering Kabir’s face slightly and presses a kiss to his cheek before covering it up again. 

“Good luck,” Khalid whispers.

Kabir looks at him, taking him in one last time before he walks out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We have finally reached the end. 
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> Don't @ me! I'm lazy.

All day Khalid tries to keep busy and avoids thinking about Kabir. He cleans the house, he washes the dishes, he cooks, he even washes Kabir’s clothes. In the end when there is nothing else left to do he trains. 

Once he’s sweaty and exhausted he goes to shower. He snags a pair of Kabir’s shorts and hopes he won’t mind. After his shower he slips into the shorts and runs a hand through his hair looking at the mirror. His eyes drift down to his neck where a bruise is forming. His mouth parts as he runs his fingers over the little gift Kabir left him. He bites his lip remembering Kabir’s lips on his neck. 

He hears a noise coming from the main door and he rushes out of the bathroom to check it out. He spots a bloody and beaten Kabir stumbling in through the door. 

“Sir!” Khalid rushes towards him, grabbing his arm to support him. “Sir, are you okay?”

Kabir looks at him with piercing green eyes that look almost like they are glowing especially with the blood surrounding them. 

“Khalid…” Kabir leans into him. 

Khalid gets a waft of alcohol coming off Kabir. 

“Sir, are you drunk?!” Khalid asks, pulling back slightly.

“Noo, I’m fine.”

“Sir, what happened?” Khalid asks.

“He fucking got away. I had him and he got away!” 

“So you went and got drunk?!” Khalid asks angrily. Kabir has more control than that.

“I am not drunk,” he says swaying on his feet.

“Don’t lie to me, Kabir.”

Kabir wraps an arm around Khalid’s wasit and yanks him to himself. Khalid puts a hand on Kabir’s chest, keeping him from falling on him. 

“I love the way you say my name,” Kabir whispers.

Khalid frowns as he gets another waft of alcohol. 

Kabir leans in for a kiss and Khalid turns his face away not wanting to kiss Kabir if he tasted like alcohol. Kabir’s gaze drops to Khalid’s neck. He lifts a hand and brushes his fingers over the mark he left behind. 

“I like my mark on you,” Kabir smirks which only makes Khalid angrier. 

“Let me get you cleaned up,” Khalid says, grabbing Kabir’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. He sits Kabir on the edge of the bed and goes to find the first aid kit. He comes back a couple minutes later to find Kabir staring at him intently. 

“What?” He asks as he sinks down to his knees in between Kabir’s legs. 

Kabir licks his lips, his gaze darkening. 

Khalid realizes how it looks and a flush makes its way onto his cheeks. He tries to ignore the hungry look Kabir is giving him. He works quickly to clean and patch him up. He stands up to clean his face. While he concentrates Kabir sneaks his hands around him and tugs him into his lap. 

Khalid goes with a surprised gasp. 

“Sir!” He’s halfway done with the bandaid on his forehead and doesn’t want to let go so he finishes it as Kabir runs his hands up Khalid’s thighs, slipping them under his shorts. 

Once he finishes, he grabs Kabir’s wrists pulling his hands off himself. 

“Stop it, Kabir. You’re drunk,” Khalid gets off him while Kabir pouts at him. 

“C’mon Captain, I thought you wanted this?” Kabir says standing and moving closer to Khalid. 

Khalid clenches his jaw. He is  _ this close _ to decking Kabir. Drunk Kabir is a real piece of work. 

“Go to sleep, sir,” Khalid says.

“Not sleepy.” He steps closer and Khalid steps back. 

“Sir…”

“Khalid.” Kabir grabs Khalid’s wrist pulling him towards himself. His hands make their way down to Khalid’s ass.

“Stop it,” Khalid hisses, trying to pull away from Kabir. 

Kabir bites his lip wanting nothing more than to kiss Khalid. 

“Kabir, aap ko meri kasam.” 

Kabir stares into Khalid’s eyes as he steps back, letting go of him. Khalid breathes a sigh of relief as he helps Kabir to bed. Kabir shrugs off his clothes leaving himself in his boxers as he slips under the covers. 

Khalid makes a move to go to the couch when Kabir grabs his wrist, pulling him down on top of him. 

“Sir! You…”

“Just stay with me?” Kabir asks, rolling Khalid off him.

Khalid pauses. Kabir pulls the covers over them both while Khalid watches. 

“But sir…”

“I’ll be good, baby.” He holds his hands up in a surrendering motion and then loops one around Khalid’s waist, pulling him to his chest so that Khalid’s back is pressed against him. 

Kabir presses a soft kiss to the mark he left on Khalid’s neck before passing out. 

Khalid is awake long after Kabir, a million thoughts running through his mind. 

*

When Kabir wakes up the next morning his head is pounding. He groans, squinting against the sunlight coming in through the window. He tries to roll over when he realizes someone is in bed with him. He blinks himself awake as he looks over to see Khalid laying on his stomach, one hand down at his side and the other under the pillow. 

His eyes widen, what the hell did he do last night? And why is he so sore? He looks down at his body and realizes he’s only in boxers. He has a couple bandages on his body. Shit, did he… he looks over at Khalid who is also only in a pair of Kabir’s shorts. Did they? Fuck, he’s never gotten so drunk to not remember the night before. 

He forces himself to remember. He went out after getting a tip that Hiqqani was spotted. Apparently they knew he was coming because there were men there already waiting for him. He managed to take them down and even managed to shoot Hiqqani in the shoulder but he still got away. He feels the anger bubbling up again. He ended up going to a local bar and getting drunk. Fuck, he was such an idiot. That could’ve ended very badly. 

He looks over at Khalid again finally remembering how Khalid helped him and cleaned him up and all the things Kabir did to provoke him. Khalid put up with him so well. He feels guilt overtake his body. He touched Khalid without his permission. He almost kissed him while still tasting like alcohol. 

He finally notices the scars on Khalid’s back. He leans over Khalid and runs his fingers lightly over the four bullet scars on his back plus one faded knife scar. 

Khalid twitches under him flipping over and nearly smacking Kabir in the face with one of his arms. Kabir drops down to avoid it and Khalid’s arm drops onto Kabir’s bare chest. Kabir looks at him as Khalid blinks himself awake. He notices his arm on Kabir’s chest and pulls it back like he’s been burned. He sits up quickly and puts some space between them. 

“Khalid-”

“Stop! Go take a shower,” Khalid says, getting out of bed. 

Kabir tries not to be hurt over the fact that Khalid doesn’t even want to look at him. He knows he messed up but Khalid should at least give him a chance to apologize shouldn’t he?

“But...”

Khalid walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Kabir sighs as he gets up and goes to take a shower. 

*

Twenty minutes later he comes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Khalid holds out two aspirins and a glass of water. Kabir takes them and grabs the glass.

“Thanks.”

Still Khalid doesn’t say a word.

“Khalid…”

Khalid turns away and Kabir grabs his wrist. 

“Khalid, talk to me.”

Still Khalid doesn’t reply.

“Look, I know what I did was stupid but-”

Khalid whips around to glare at him. “What you did wasn’t just stupid, it was reckless and idiotic. What if someone had followed you?! They could’ve killed you while you were out getting drunk.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“You weren’t thinking?! That’s not like you, Kabir.”

“I was just so angry that he got away! I had him!” Kabir growls letting go of Khalid’s wrist and throwing his glass across the room. He shatters into a thousand pieces. 

Khalid flinches backing up.

Kabir clenches his jaw, forcing himself to breathe. He locks his intense gaze with Khalid.

“You. You distracted me.”

“I distracted you?! I wasn’t even there!” Khalid yells angrily. 

“Ever since you came back I’ve been distracted!” 

Khalid glares at him. “So, what? You wish I was dead?! That I never came back?” 

Kabir’s eyes widen as he watches Khalid’s eyes fill with tears. 

“No! No, that’s not what I meant! Khalid, c’mere.” He grabs Khalid’s wrist and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through. I couldn’t even walk, Kabir!” Khalid sobs. “All I wanted to do was come back to you. I struggled so much but the thought of coming back to you kept me going. Don’t make me lose you again.” 

Kabir’s arms tighten around him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t do anything like that again. I promise.” 

Khalid nods against his shoulder. 

Once again Kabir’s phone rings, interrupting their moment. Kabir sighs, pulling back regretfully. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“Major Kabir,” he answers.

_ “We got him. I posted officers at every hospital nearby after you told me you shot him and he showed up thinking he was safe,”  _ Colonel says.

“What?”

_ “You did it, Major Kabir. You can come back to India.” _

“Okay, Colonel.”

_ “Good job.” _

Kabir hangs up and turns to Khalid.

“What happened?” Khalid asks.

“They got him.”

Khalid frowns. “What? How?”

“I updated the Colonel after I shot him and he posted officers at every hospital nearby and Hiqqani showed up at one of them. He’s taken care of.” 

“Now what?” Khalid asks.

“Now we go back home and visit your ammi and let the Colonel in on your situation.” 

“We can go home?” Khalid asks.

“We can go home.” 

Khalid gives him a blinding smile before jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around Kabir. 

Kabir laughs gripping him tightly so he doesn’t fall. 

“I can finally see my mom.”

“Yeah. Let’s get you home. Also, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Kabir says, thinking of Ruhi.

Khalid kisses him on the cheek, before unwrapping his legs from Kabir’s waist to stand again. 

“We’re going to need to get you another fake passport. I don’t want people getting suspicious,” Kabir says.

Khalid nods as they prepare to go home. He finally gets to see him mom again. He can’t wait. He looks over at Kabir who is busy preparing everything and smiles softly. Everything was finally perfect. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anymore prompts for Kabir/Khalid lemme know in the comments below and I'll try and see if I can write something for it.


End file.
